Of snakes and love
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: Arthur's attack in the Department of Mysteries. What exactly happened and how he struggled to survive for his wife and children. R&R Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. I write this story with fd-hp-ECluvr. We put it on hold if you don't review! :
1. Attack

Of snakes and love

Arthur paced the lonely corridor of the Department of Mysteries. He was bored and unhappy and tired and hungry.

Chuckling softly, he realised he sounded very much like his younger sons. Molly would laugh and wag her finger in front of his face. It was pleasant to think of his wife. After all today had actually been their 24th wedding anniversary. Molly had not been too pleased to be informed that Arthur would subbing for Podmore.

Both Arthur and Molly were very frustrated because the Order kept them apart for most time. At night Arthur or Molly had guard duty and during the day Arthur had to work. The nights they were both at Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 they were kept busy with Order meetings or talks with some of the members until they were too exhausted to do much more then fall into their pillows and right into Morpheus' arms.

This morning while Molly had made breakfast, Arthur had crept up behind her and encircled her waist with his arms. Molly had shrieked and whirled around, finding herself only inches from Arthur's lips. He bent over and placed soft lips on her plush lips. Their kiss soon deepened and became more heated while Arthur's hands roamed over her backside and hips.

"Happy anniversary, darling", he whispered into her ear after coming up for air.

She had purred appreciatively and rubbed her body seductively against his. Arthur felt himself respond to his wife's ministrations.

"As much as I love where this is headed, I must tell you to stop. Work is calling", muttered Arthur into Molly's hair.

She only smiled sweetly and unbuttoned the top of Arthur's shirt, exposing his skin to her hot mouth. Arthur closed his eyes and moaned into the crevice on her neck

"Can't you call work and tell them you're sick?" she asked smoothly, stroking his chest and arms, smiling up at him provocatively.

Arthur had chuckled and cursed his work but told Molly to make it up to her later. And then Albus had contacted him and told him he was the only one available for guard duty.

So now he was pacing the dark corridors, hoping Molly would wait up for him. He so wanted to ravish his wife completely and finish what he had left undone this morning, and he felt so horrible for doing so...for leaving her. But there had been no other option, he needed to work, or he'd be fired...and although in his eyes his wife was more important, she wasn't in a life threatening situation and therefore, he couldn't miss work. Again, he cursed it.

Soon, he became so bored, the only leave was sleep, and it began calling his name prominently. He figured it couldn't hurt, and meanwhile, he could dream of Molly. He set up charms around him to him and the door safe and untouched, as he fell into sleep peacefully and quickly.

He dreamt solely of Molly.

The dream had not lasted though, and it had turned quickly for the worst, him and Molly had been together, but just as she sat on top of him, seducing him lovingly, it had begun to hurt...the dream continued...and it hurt more. Why would she hurt him? How could she hurt him? He could only moan her name, falling from sleep and into reality he realized Molly had not been hurting him, and in horror he looked around himself and at the floor.

Blood pooled around him, and entranced him in a fear that had come true...he wasn't strong enough, rich enough, handsome enough, or as equipped for this job or Molly. The other order members wouldn't have fallen asleep...They wouldn't have done this. He cursed himself violently, though immediately took it back...He should be saying his last prayers, correct? Begging God for forgiveness...he didn't want to die...but what if he did? His eyes became heavy, lips and throat try, stomach churning and face beat red and hot....feverish.

He felt something much stronger than him latch hold of him and he was thrown a few meters away and he noted the chunk of skin that was missing thanks to the creature. More blood flowed out of him, more venom flowed inside him, more pain swept over him, and the creature slithered away. The snake left as Arthur fell into shock, his convulsions and begging took his blood pressure to sky rocketing levels as he focused solely on Molly...

How would she ever forgive him? He had made a horrible mistake...and all that was on his mind now was getting home to her...but he couldn't do that...the pain....pain...it burned, it itched, it ache and he could do nothing about it but lie there, and die.


	2. Discovery

**2. Discovery**

Remus Lupin awakened to a patronus in the shape of a phoenix speaking to him in the booming voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Move quickly! Arthur Weasley was attacked in the Department of Mysteries."

Remus was out of bed in a flash. He dressed quickly and stumbled to the door, crashing head first into it in his haste before getting it open. He swore softly under his breath and yanked open the door. In the corridor of Grimmauld Place Number 12 he ran into Tonks and Romilda. Both witches looked as sleepy and overworked as he did.

"You heard Dumbledore's patronus, too?" asked Romilda.

She was a little more awake than her younger friend. Her long hair hang loosely down her back and her robes were buttoned up all wrong.

Tonks on the other hand looked much worse. Her hair looked very faint and her eyes were almost closed, sending her into the wall.

"Has someone seen Molly?" asked Romilda again, before Remus could answer her first question.

Remus' jaw tightened and his eyes looked very sad and took on a panicky look at the same time. He certainly didn't want to be the one telling Molly the news of her husband's attack.

"I don't know", stammered Tonks, coming to little by little.

"Should we wake her then?" asked Romilda worriedly.

Remus and Tonks starred at her as if she had just grown a second head. Then they starred at each other and tried to decide who to send into the den of the lioness to be eaten when she heard the news.

"I think we should leave that to Dumbledore", said Tonks before adding almost inaudibly, "... he at least can take care of himself against her."

Remus and Romilda had agreed on leaving Molly for Albus and they all immediately apparated to the Department of Mysteries. They ran down the halls as fast as they could, coming to a halt only at doors and after they opened the third one, all the lights went out and they were submerged into darkness. This was the hall Arthur had to be in somewhere, they knew.

They continued walking down the hall, Tonks a bit further then Remus and Romilda, before she tripped over something, (not having looked for one second) and she turned, staring at the body her legs were half draped over. She took in a deep breath and stood quickly as they all gasped.

Remus crinkled his nose as he stared at the blood...there was so much...too much, and he couldn't handle the looks of it let alone the smell. He couldn't picture the vibrant, funny, life-loving, muggle-loving Arthur he knew, locked in some hall, blood seeping from open and quite large wounds, skin missing in random intervals down his stomach, chest and some clothes ripped also.

Remus knelt beside him, and touched the poll of blood with his rough fingers. A ripple appeared in it and he held it up to his nose.

"He's poisoned quite badly ... It's a strong scent therefore there is a lot of poison circulating through him ... Usually it doesn't smell, but when it does, you know it is ... We have to get him to St. Mungo's quick if he's not already dead", he said urgently and Romilda knelt beside Arthur also.

"Do you think he'll make it, Remus?"

He looked deep into her eyes and sighed...

"I've no idea."

Romilda placed a careful hand on the side of Arthur's throat to check his pulse. It was irregular and shallow. A clear sign that Arthur was closer to death than to life.

"You're right, Remus. We have to act quickly, or we have to draw straws who tells Molly she's a widow", said Romilda, trying to joke but with tears in her eyes.

She had gone to school with both Molly and Arthur. In fact Molly was her best friend, one she had always told everything in her life. She couldn't even imagine the heartbroken expression on Molly's face when she found out ...

The thought constricted her throat and she teared up even more.

"Tonks, warn St. Mungo's that we're coming", ordered Remus softly, taking command of the situation since both Auror and eldest witch seemed unable to think clearly.

Tonks tore her gaze away from Arthur's deep wounds and nodded numbly. As if in a trance she raised her wand and sent out her own Patronus. Without further ado it raced off to warn the medical staff of their imminent arrival.

"Romilda, can you conjure up a stretcher while I levitate him off the ground", Remus went on.

Romilda nodded mutely and raised her own wand. With a short flick and a wide arc, she conjured a stretcher for Arthur.

"Levi Corpus", muttered Remus and levitated Arthur carefully off the blood-soaked floor and onto the waiting stretcher, floating gently in the air between him and Romilda. With another flick of her wand, the witch made a blanket appear out of thin air and covered Arthur's torn body.

"I think, Tonks, you should stay here and clean up this mess. You are an Auror and will have a valid excuse for being here, should someone ask what you're up to."

Romilda's soft voice broke the silence between them and made both younger people look up in surprise.

"I'm not gonna stay here ... alone ... with some death eater or monster around!!" cried out Tonks.

"You're an Auror, Tonks, start acting as one", chided the older woman sternly, causing the younger witch to blush furiously.

"I ... I ... I ...", stuttered Tonks, unable to come up with a fitting reply.

"Tonks, let it up. We have wasted enough time already. Arthur is dying!" Remus cut through to both women.

----

Molly lay peacefully asleep in Grimmauld Place and dreamed of Arthur.

_Molly smiled up to Arthur from her comfortable position on the bed. She was lying on her side with her legs curled up and her head propped up on her elbow._

"_Are you going to join me or not?" she asked provocatively._

_Arthur chuckled softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and kissed her plush lips passionately. Molly responded all too eagerly, smiling into his mouth at his eagerness to please her. Arthur flicked his tongue out and brushed it over her lower lip, begging for entrance. She granted him access willingly, opening her mouth wide for him._

_After a moment they broke apart to come up for air and Arthur brushed over her hair lovingly._

"Molly, wake up!"

A male voice broke through her happy dreams and shattered her happy visions.

"Whaaad?" asked Molly sleepily, rolling over in bed.

The bedspread slid down her torso, revealing a very sexy negligée with a low neckline. Her lips were parted slightly and a blissfull expression lay on her face.

Albus Dumbledore swallowed hard. Somehow he could, all of a sudden, understand Arthur.

Hell, if a woman like Molly would be waiting at home for him, he was sure that he would never leave his bed ever again.

Swallowing again, hard and involuntary, he reached out a gentle hand and placed it on the sleeping woman's shoudler. He regretted it almost immediately.

Molly turned over in her sleep and smiled lovingly. Her hand came up over his, enclasping it into her smaller one, and guided Albus' hand to her only flimsily covered breast.

"Mmmm."

Albus closed his eyes and fought the urge to squeeze gently. Instead he prayed fervently for the strength to break free.

"Arthur."

Molly purred out her husband's name and turned around more, facing Albus.

"I've missed you."

Slowly Molly woke up. Her eyes fluttered and her speech became more coherent. Albus tried to pull his hand out of her grasp but she held onto it.

"Door locked?"

Albus closed his eyes again and prayed for a hole to swallow him before Molly woke up fully.

"Um, Molly?"

"Mmmm."

Her hand, still enclasping his, went further south into the valley between her breasts and over the plain of her stomach. Albus freaked and pulled his hand out of her grasp with some effort.

"Arthur, what is wr ..."

The question died on her lips as she opened her eyes to glare at her husband. But her husband wasn't there. Instead of the love of her life she saw the headmaster of Hogwarts standing in front of her bed.

"What? ..."

Suddenly she became aware of her clothes, or rather the lack of them. She yanked the blanket up to her chin, her eyes wide and horrified. The knuckles of her hands, clutching the bedspread, were white.

"OUT!"

It was the only thought she could form in her mind. Molly began sobbing as if on cue, and Albus hadn't even told her yet. Her tears were due to something else bothering her. She had always promised Arthur he was the ONLY man that would ever see her the way she just was in front of Albus, and now she'd ruined that but, wait ... Where was Arthur? Her question was quickly answered, as Albus stood, and stared at her for a few moments, making unwavering eye contact with her before beginning.

"Molly, I came to tell you that Tonks, Remus and Romilda went to retrieve Arthur at the Depertment of Mysteries. There was an attack, and he doesn't look good."

Molly's face went ghostly white extremely quick and she looked even more mortified and scared then she had when she found out Albus instead of her husband was the man she had been caressing. She tried opening her mouth but nothing came out ... though she immediately threw a hand to her mouth and not minding her ravishing and sexy night clothes as she ran to the bathroom, fell by the toilet and puked. Her sobs mingled with the sound of retching and she grabbed a towel, holding it to her face when she was quite sure she was done puking bile copiously into the toilet.

Her stomach hurt, her eyes were unfocused, her head was spinning as was her world. Voldemort had not only put their world into its own personal hell, but he'd found hers and made light of it, taking it to his advantage in taking her husband.

But why was she thinking like that? Arthur wasn't de...dead....He couldn't be...she couldn't fathom the strong warm arms that held her always, limp and bloodied. She couldn't picture his smile, so soft, pure, and always making her happy, icy, unmoving, and in a sneer. She couldn't handle picturing Arthur ... cold ... sweaty ... pale ... peaky ... beaten ... cursed ... bloodied ... and dead.

She stood, looking into Albus' sparkling eyes.

"Tell me it's not true!?" she begged. "Tell me he's fine? That he will be!"

"Molly, I do not know ... You should get dressed, and meet my downstairs. I'll wait for you. By then hopefully the Order will have contacted me, and I can take you to St. Mungo's."

Molly nodded weakly.

"Albus?"

"Yes Molly?"

"Owl Bill?" she asked, in nothing above a whisper.

Albus smiled slightly.

"Anything, Molly ... of course I will."

With that he walked out the door and downstairs to sit at the kitchen table, listening to the clock tick on, and the wind outside bang the shutters. A seemingly cold room, that Albus knew Molly counted only on Arthur, to make warm,

Albus didn't have to wait long for the Order to contact him, and they told him quickly that they had found Arthur, taken him to St. Mungo's, but also, that he did not look good at all. They had come out to tell them he seemed worse than when they first brought him in.

Unfortunately, they had told him this by emus patronus and Molly had been standing by the door listening. She'd heard 'worse', 'poison' and 'blood clot' and in that moment she wished to die with him. She couldn't live without him when she lived for him. She was nothing without him. He kept her strong, happy, focused, enthralled by his love for her, and pawning everyday to do her best to please him and let him feel her love. But how could she do that with only half of them? She couldn't love without Arthur ... she couldn't live without Arthur and she would never make do in anything ever again without him ... She needed him ... and there was no other word to describe it.


	3. St Mungo's

**3. St Mungo's**

Molly swayed dangerously on the spot and Albus rushed to her side the very moment she toppled over. Without hesitation Albus wrapped his arms tightly around Molly and kept her from falling head first into the sink. Molly, though, was still not over their awkward encounter. She stiffened immediately in his arms. He heard her take in breath sharpely and slackened his grip around her waist.

"Aren't you feeling well, Molly?" asked Albus carefully.

"Albus", said Molly very quietly but dangerously, "my husband was attacked, he maybe won't survive the night and you ask me if I'm alright."

Albus backed away from Molly slowly and nodded understandingly. He had almost forgotten what it was like to fear for a loved one. 'I'm getting old and lonely if I can't remember that', thought Albus wryly.

Molly's fear was slowly overwhelming her. She was drowning in her own dark thoughts.

"Please, let us go to St Mungo's. I can't wait longer. I have to see him, Albus", whispered Molly softly, pleading Albus with her eyes for understanding and support.

Albus nodded mutely. He extended an arm to her and bowed. It was a natural move for him, having been raised as an old-fashioned gentleman at the beginning of the century. Molly on the other hand was still embarrassed that he had seen her in a very revealing nightdress and she had let him on in groping her. Eyeing him suspiciously, Molly cautiously took his arm and felt the all too familiar sensation of apparition. The air was sucked from her lungs and her rib cage was pressed together.

Upon having solid ground under her feet again, Molly stumbled and fell to the floor, almost pulling Albus on top of her. Bill stood at the reception desk, witnessing the arrival of his mother and his former headmaster. He rushed forward to help his mother to her feet again. Molly lay on the floor, breathless and nauseous. She was breathing shallowly to prevent the bile from rising in her throat again, closing her eyes tightly in hope to shut out the reality before her eyes.

"Mum?"

Bill's scarred eyes reached her ears and her maternal instincts kicked in. Immediately she opened her eyes, responding to her child. In vain she tried to smile up to him reassuringly but Bill ignored it and leaned down to her, picking her up in his strong arms. This undid Molly's fickle hold on her composure. He was so much like his father. Sobbing into his shoulder, she let him carry her to the waiting area of the hospital. Albus on the other hand decided to give mother and son a bit of privacy. He approached the reception desk and leaned in to speak with the witch sitting at it.

"Where was Mr. Weasley taken to?"

The witch checked the papers in front of her. Once. Twice.

"Here is no Mr. Weasley listed. I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore."

Albus frowned deeply but before he could ask the witch to check again, he heard Remus' voice behind him.

"I can't believe it. We just barely made it and the doctors looked so worried when they checked Arthur."

It was Romilda's voice who answered Remus softly.

"Don't let Molly hear that. She'll be anxious as it is."

Remus looked at Albus, staring at him.

"He's just back there already, he didn't get checked in properly ... He was so horrible ... we needed to get him in quick ... Tell Molly we can see him soon though ... Keep her nerves down."

Albus nodded and walked over to the tearoom, he wanted to give Molly and Bill a bit more alone time. Remus instead walked over to them and Molly looked up at him with tear-filled eyes as Bill continued to rub her back.

"Molly, we can probably see Arthur in an hour or so...He'll be okay. He's a strong, and he loves you..."

"You really think so? How bad was he w...w…when you guys got to him?" she asked, still sobbing, but trying to stop.

"He was … Ahh ... Yeah, he'll be fine I trust he will I-"

"ARTHUR WEASLEY'S FAMILY!?" one of the healers boomed, coming into the waiting room.

"Yes?" Molly asked weakly and Bill squeezed her shoulders, standing on behalf of his family.

"I'm his son, this is his wife, and a family friend of ours ... what can we know about my father?"

The healer looked over the three before sighing and going through his chart.

"Well, he's not in good shape nor out of the woods yet. He has a clot in one of his arteries, where the blood got a bit mucky due to the poison, which is still circulating plentily through his body. And he's in and out of it ... very eerily so though ... He's not talking right ... He's very lathargic, and out of it. We've stopped the bleeding which is huge, and good news is there won't be surgery until tomorrow if the clot doesn't move. You can see him in a few moments ... we just have to finish cleaning him up. Alright?"

Molly's eyes lit slightly and she smiled.

"Yes", she replied, nodding and falling back into her son's embrace as he sat down, happy tears rolling down her cheeks as she buried her head in his chest.

"Mum, he's gonna be okay", he whispered into her ear and he kissed her hair quickly, starting again to rub her back and soothe her.

"Bill, do you think your father will remember anything?"

"What do you mean, Mum?"

"Do...do....do y-y...you think he will remember umm.....me?"

Bill smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Mum ... How could he forget you?"

"I don't know", she mumbled into her sons jumper, hugging him close, finding extreme solace in him.

A few minutes passed by, and they oddly seemed like hours, and days. Though, finally, a healer walked into the waiting room again, and smiled slightly at Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, you can come see your husband now."


	4. Sorry, but who are you?

**4. "Sorry, but who are you?"**

Molly had never seen her husband so pale, and deathly. Sweat was dripping on his forehead, his hands weren't red and were instead white, clammy, and very tense as they clenched the bed sheet eerily. His breathing was done for him mostly by a life-support spell though he contributed a bit of his own work. His eyelids were heavy, closed, and grayish ... as was most of his skin, Molly noted. His lips weren't pursed together but instead were spread apart somewhat and were plumper then before ... the poison she supposed, had irritated most of his body. She also realized he'd wake with a sore throat because of his mouth being open and she wished she could close it ... Arthur hated sore throats. Just looking at him, though, made her want to throw-up all over again.

She covered her mouth gently as she walked closer to the bed and stood there, looking at him, lingering. She was wondering if it was safe to gently grasp his hand, kiss it, or just hold it. She wondered if she should or could touch his forehead, were blood was still smeared into his wrinkles and brow furrowed ... it was on the part of his chest that was revealed, his arms and neck, and Molly wondered what his stomach, higher or lower looked like also...

She imagined horrid ... and she couldn't picture (nor did she want to) her husband mangled, beaten, and dying. Though, she laughed darkly, she didn't have to imagine it. For the scene was playing out in front of her and all she could do was watch.

She wondered also if she should talk to him. What if that confused him? And he tried to wake up, but couldn't? And when he finally did ... what if he didn't remember her? But only as someone talking to him as he slept...? Molly was mortified as that thought came to her mind but she pushed it out as best she could quickly.

She needed to focus on Arthur, the good times, bad, talking to him, and beginning to make him wake up because she needed him ... She needed him like she needed any other mandatory thing to keep her alive or keep her going ... Arthur was her rock, heart, and breath ... He was a vital organ to keep her life going ... to keep herself going. Ever since she married him she felt as though she had two hearts ... one was their together, because she always relied and had loved him ... the other was purely hers. But when she thought about losing the heart she felt was his and hers inside of her ... she felt rotten, empty and cold ... Just like she needed God...for different situations (such as this) she needed....needed her husband...for when she didn't have him...her own heart seemingly stopped beating.

She began to become a bit braver, as she gently lifted the sheet and exposed his hand. She gasped. He had a hospital gown on, but his thigh was exposed to her when she opened the covers and a long, deep gash ran across his leg and seemingly up it. She warily placed a hand on it....the long deep gash was thick, gooey, and bloody. She crinkled her nose and gasped, running her fingers up the long trail of skin missing from her husband's side...as though he'd ripped the monster of off him zipper style.

It went all the way to his torso and Molly was glad when she left it stop. How would that heal though? How could it? The skin missing, the blood? There had to be an infection or would be … and what about blood loss? He looked dead and that wound showed just how horrible a thing had happened to him...Remus had been off with his words...it hadn't been horrible...it had to have been some kind of sick, twisted nightmare.

Molly could only sob when she pictured Arthur in a situation like that. Fighting, in pain, bleeding, dying, trying to get the animal off, trying to yell spells, getting his wand viciously throw from him, what his final thoughts had been before he'd closed his eyes...so much ran through her head and it scared her..she was scared for him.

Though she had been lost in her thoughts so long, she hadn't realized she left Arthur's thigh, leg, toes and a bit of his stomach exposed, leaving the sheet flipped up over him. His hand moved a bit as did his legs and he seemed to shiver ever so slightly. Molly leaned down to look at his face, watching his tongue part his lips a bit more...he licked them, swalloed, then gulped...she knew he could feel the pain in his throat and God knew where else.

"Co....co…cold."

He pressed out, then he seemingly fell back asleep....though he hadn't. Molly had pulled the blanket back down and covered him, smiling as she grabbed his hand.

"I'm here Arthur", she whispered, almost completely silent.

He didn't answer for quite some time but when he did, Molly could have died. Her heart broke in two as he asked quietly.

"Lisa?"

She grasped his hand tighter, sobs ready to spill over onto her eyes.

"No, Arthur...No its me, Molly."

"Where's Lisa?"

"With her husband I'd expect...you haven't seen Lisa since 4th year, Arthur."

"No...no...Li...Li..Lisa is my girlfriend, Molly...you know that."

"Arthur...Please? Please listen to me? Lisa isn't your girlfriend..we're not at school love...we're not....your with me your safe....Your my husband." she urged, her shoulders slumping...she didn't know how much more she could handle tonight.

"No, what are you talking about? I'm not married..." Molly blinked...he had never taken off his wedding ring or denied their marriage....(even teasingly) until now. And, even though he didn't mean it, it broke Molly's heart."

"We are married, Arthur ... we have seven kids … Bill is in the waiting room."

"BILL!? My old friend Bill? From Potions?"

Molly sobbed despairingly.

"No, Arthur...No....Bill died after our 2nd wedding anniversary...Bill is our son's name...our first born....we named him after your friend William."

"No, I told you I don't have kids...and why is Bill in a waiting room? where am I?" he asked, thrashing from the restraints they'd put on his legs and chest, holding him down seeing as he'd done this throughout the night, he opened his eyes, turning form Molly, groaning and trying to get out.

She leaned over him and pulled him back to stare at him while holding him still.

"Arthur, stop. You're okay I-"

"OW!!! Get off, Lisa!" He yelled, pulling away as much as he could. She'd leaned on his wound without noticing. Tears fell down her cheeks again and she sighed.

"I told you, Arthur, it's me Molly....I'm so sorry I hurt you love I didn't mean to....I love you."

Arthur stared into her for a moment, and Molly hoped he would remember her...but slowly he opened his mouth, then he blinked and asked her softly,

"Lisa, why don't you love me? You always say it's because of Molly but...it's not...I know it's not.....you love me...why can't we just be together?"

Molly threw her head back in disgust, horror, and anguish. How could she get him to understand!?

But before Molly could wrap her thoughts around a solution, she was interrupted by a healer coming into the room with his arms ladden down by potions and bandages.

"Mrs. Weasley, I have to ask you to leave now", said the healer, kindly but insistently.

Molly swallowed hard and looked down on Arthur with heavy heart. Her mind told her to just go and leave the healer to his work but her heart had different plans. It told her, loudly and in no uncertain words, that she had to fight for Arthur, make him see the reality before his eyes. He couldn't have forgotten her. He just couldn't have, not after all they went through. All the happy memories. All the fights. Their children. Their love-making. Their worries. And the quiet and tender moments when they were only holding hands.

"Arthur, my love, please look at me", she whispered heartbroken but holding on to her tears stubbornly.

"Mrs. Weasley, please, you're delaying the ..."

"A moment only", hissed Molly, fighting the urge to kick this young man out. "Arthur?"

"Yes, Lisa?"

Molly's eyes closed and tears poured down her cheeks at last. Her heart was ripped from her chest and torn into tiny pieces, bleeding on the floor. Her insides churned and bile rose in the back of her throat again. More and more tears fought their way to the surface. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as Arthur anymore. She just couldn't. Turning on her heels, she fled the room.

Outside the slammed the door behind her and sank against it, sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly her knees gave way and she closed her eyes, preparing for the impact on the cold, hard floor of the hospital but unable to keep upright.

Instead of falling to the ground, she found herself wrapped into strong arms and lifted carefully. She didn't struggle. What did it matter anymore? She let everything happen to her. There was nothing to fight for anymore ... now without Arthur by her side. She lay limp in the arms of her ... captor ... savior ... assailant. It didn't matter to her anymore. You-Know-Who personally could show up and she wouldn't fight him.

"Molly?"

Remus soft voice reached her ears. She found no words to answer him. Blankly she looked up, not taking in anything around her.

"Mum?"

Bill's more urgent voice cut through her emptiness. She was a mother and would always respond to her children's needs ... even now when her life seemed devoid of happiness or even a reason to go on.

She blinked. Once. Twice and then focused her eyes on her son's face.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Molly's eyes closed again. But not before Bill had seen the raw pain in them.

"Molly? Please answer us. You scare us", said Romilda tentatively, stroking over Molly's face softly.

Albus watched the broken woman in Remus arms sympathetically and sadly. But suddenly he had an idea how to break through to her.

"Molly, there is a way to help Arthur."

As intended that got her attention. Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head towards Albus' voice. She even tried to wriggle out of Remus' arms and stand on her own two feet again.

"There is?" she asked hopefully and desperately.

Albus knew that the waiting was killing her ... as it would anyone else.

"The healers always encourage the relatives of patients to donate blood, especially if they have a rare blood group."

Molly looked into Albus' eyes, not daring to smile.

"Arthur has a rare blood type...and we match had to give me blood when Bill was born…I lost so much...It's only fair...I can give him enough..."

Albus nodded knowingly at her face. It seemed to light her up, knowing she could do this for her husband.

"Well, tell the healer's then...they'll probably match you then take some. And that way you also get to spend more time with Arthur while it goes on."

Molly nodded, happy she could help her husband, but also hoping he would recognize her when he saw her for a second time, as she gave him blood.


	5. Blood revelations

**5. Blood revelations**

Molly walked determinedly to the nurses' office at the end of the corridor and knocked on the door. Through the window in the door she saw one of the nurses get up from the table and move over to her. It was a young woman with a cheery grin and ruddy cheeks. She was on the plump side and reminded Molly a lot of herself in that age. Instantly she took a liking to the girl. When the door opened, she smiled at her, for the moment forgetting her worries.

"Hello, dear. I would like to donate blood while the healers tend to my husband."

"Oh, wonderful. I will call a doctor and we can get right onto it. What's your name?"

The girl was bubbling over with words. Molly smiled and inclined her head a little to disguise her amusement. How one person could speak that fast was beyond her.

"My name is Molly Weasley. Where should I wait?"

"Mrs. Weasley …" mumbled the girl while she wrote it down on her notepad … suddenly she looked up, horrified and looking more properly at Molly. "The wife of Arthur Weasley, the man who was attacked by some snake? You must feel awful. Can I get you something?"

Molly was surprised that apparently her husband was known all around the hospital.

"Yes, I'm his wife. Please just get the healer. I-I don't want something right now", said Molly, adding in her mind, "only my husband, whole and sane and ... mine."

The nurse nodded understandingly and moved to a magical microphone, calling out the name of a healer. Then she came back to Molly.

"Follow me then, Mrs. Weasley. There is a special room for when we take blood", she said and led Molly down the corridor into a small laboratory with a few beds in them and curtains drawn around the beds.

Slowly the young woman walked to one bed and patted it invitingly. Molly noticed the silent request and smiled slightly while she sat down, now a bit nervous. She hated syringes when they were directed at her.

"Do you know what's your blood group is?"

"It's A0 positive ... like my husband's", answered Molly without hesitation. "You know I was a nurse once too. I wanted to become a healer ... haha, but I became a mother instead in my second year as a trainee."

"Really? Wow", squealed the younger woman, delightedly.

Molly smiled softly.

"Yes, I was", she affirmed.

"That is sooo cool. Was that child planned? I mean I wanna have children someday too but not now. Hell, not now. I wanna have fun in my life before I give it all up for a baby."

Again the girl rushed through her speech without breathing or letting Molly answer.

"No, my son was not planned but I love him none the less. And you don't have to give everything up for a baby", Molly explained softly.

The nurse smiled and nodded slightly.

"I guess, but it's not like I actually WANT one right now. I don't even have the resources at the moment ... if you know what I mean."

Molly smirked.

"You have a good career, you're smart, kind, beautiful ... Why no resources?" Molly asked jokingly as the nurse began picking up an I.V, cleaning it, then attaching the bag.

She laid it near the table and looked at Molly.

"I just don't have a boyfriend ... someone's asked ... and continues to but ... I don't know if I like him that ... We've been best friends for years ..."

"So were my husband and I", Molly replied, holding tight now to break down, but it failed and she began sobbing … more controlled then earlier, but still sobbing.

The nurse came over and embraced her awkwardly rubbing her back until she calmed down, then she smiled.

"So, Mrs. Weasley, as you know, we take a test before you're allowed to give blood … to make sure nothing's wrong with your blood, that it is indeed enough, that you have enough to give and still have some for yourself (which in this situation we need quite a bit loaned) and no pregnancies ... if you're pregnant, you cannot give blood."

Molly smirked.

"No worries. I'm not pregnant, I know our blood matches and I've given blood before, a lot ... so, do your test and then I can actually do my part in helping."

The nurse smiled and nodded, giving Molly the potion and taking her hand in hers, both of them looking at Molly's palm.

"Okay, first thing we're going to check is that you have enough blood to give. It will turn bright blue if you do. Then if you have the same type as your donee, it will turn yellowish after blue, then if you are not pregnant and can give, it will turn red ... if you are it will turn blue again."

Molly nodded and stared at her palm, praying and begging God everything was in order for her to give blood to her husband, for their bond to be strengthened and for him to be ... As Molly watched, her palm turned blue and began pulsing, then quickly it changed to yellow...she moved a bit and it turned reddish, Molly sighed in relief, but as quickly as it had the pattern stopped a moment. She felt an odd tingling in her stomach and the urge to puke again, as the pattern happened again on her palm, and it turned blue.....yellow....blue.

Molly stared at her hand for awhile, shaking, then she looked at the nurse. The girl looked at her and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, you can't give blood ... You're pregnant."

Molly turned ghostly white.

"Wh-why did it take so long then? And why did it change?"

"It probably took long to know it was a baby … finding the heartbeat and everything ... stress sometimes causes misses early on so it was just making sure. You are indeed pregnant ... and you cannot give blood."

"But, what about Arthur? What about my husband!? What's going to happen to him? What will they do now? How will I tell him I'm pregnant? He's completely delusional."

"Mrs. Weasley ... Relax."

Molly stared at the girl a bit longer, standing.

"I..I could raise this baby alone? I might have to?"

The nurse just stared at her, gulping. Molly wished she would have instead assured her different. Immediately, and with no warning, being flooded with memories of all her pregnancies, her and Arthur's life together and him being there for every single time she took a test and found out she had been pregnant. At that, she began sobbing, again, uncontrollably.

The girl tried to hug her but she didn't need sympathy ... she needed Arthur. She ran past the girl, into the hall, not caring what she looked like, who saw or heard her, just running far away from all of it. She needed Arthur. She needed him, baby or not. She wanted him, needed him, loved him, and was losing him ... with that she ran faster, before knocking violently into someone that had been running in her same direction.

"What the ..."

A hoarse male voice reached her ears but she didn't pay it any mind. She just wanted to get far away from the hospital. Before she could escape the people around here and this place, strong arms wrapped around her waist and drew her against a masculine chest. Immediately she started to struggle against the person holding her tight. The arms slipped lower on her waist until one of her assailants hands lay over her abdomen. Molly broke down then, crumpling to the floor in a heap of clothes and tears and desperation.

"Molly!"

Somehow this voice sounded familiar and ordered her to be still, flooding her with comfort. Tearfully she raised her eyes to the man kneeling beside her. For the second time this night she came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. This time she didn't shy away from him but instead leaned against his invitingly offered chest and sobbed her heart out.

"Molly, dear, what is wrong? Arthur is still alive and doing better ..."

At his words Molly remembered her husband and slid away from Albus. Guilt washed over her and she felt worse by the second.

"Sorry."

"For what, Molly?"

"I'm married and ..."

Albus starred at her before holding up his hand to stop her from speaking further nonsense. He was sure he had misunderstood. Sighing deeply, he answered Molly's unspoken insinuation.

"I'm not interested in you in that way ... not that you aren't beautiful ... Damn, I haven't been this embarrassed in ages. Molly, I am old enough by far to be your father. Now I'm just trying to comfort you."

Molly felt relief wash over her and the guilt away. Nodding mutely, she reached out a tentative hand and took Albus' in hers.

"I'm sorry a freaked", she mumbled, "I can't explain why."

"There is no need to, dear child ..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Molly screamed, raising echoes in the hallway, and getting up furiously. Her fists were clenched and her eyes sparkled strangely. Albus stood up as well and watched her intently. Something was most certainly wrong with her.

"Have I said something wrong?" he asked tentatively, trying to get her to speak of what had happened to her.

"I-I-I'm p-p-pre-pregnant", stuttered Molly out and again flung herself into Albus' arms.

New sobs shook her body to her core and robbed her of breath. Albus' arms supported her ... but his immense brain power failed him in finding reassuring words to say. For once in his long life he was speechless. All he could think of was holding Molly until her crying subsided. He was saved by Remus and Bill showing up and Bill immediately taking over, taking and holding his mother. Bill stared into his mother's eyes and rocked her back and forth until she smiled slightly, but he could tell it was fake.

"Mum, what's wrong? It's not Dad."

His voice wavered ever so slightly.

"The healers just told us he was fine … five minutes ago."

Molly nodded.

"It's not your father, he's fine right now and, Bill, I hope he will be. He needs to be here I-"

"Mum, what is it!?"

"I'm pregnant, Bill..."

Bill stared at her for awhile, uncomprehending, but then his eyes widened considerably.

"Mum, you are?" he asked hesitantly and she nodded.

"Yes ... one of the nurses just told me ... I couldn't give blood because I am..."

Bill rubbed a hand over his face, and in that moment Molly realized how much stress was actually on him. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of her son being held by the worries he thought were his to carry. Molly knew what that felt like, and she did not want her son feeling that way. She had always felt horrible whenever she fell deep into her own emotions, and no one except Arthur would be able to bring her through ... Just as now ... Only change was, he wasn't there to bring her through, instead, she had to be there to bring him through.

"Mum, we're going to make it ... We're going to make it through."

Molly tried nodding but her head was clouded, and vision blurry as she heard Remus pull Albus aside and begin speaking to him. She didn't care if they were talking about her, the pregnancy, or Arthur. All she wanted was to see him. She needed to see him, and so pushing ever so slightly away from Bill she turned on her heels and tried walking down the hall before Bill grabbed her shoulders and at the sudden weight her body wavered, momentarily between standing and lying on the floor.

"Mum, are you up to going back in there?"

"I haven't been with him for an hour now, Bill ... of course I am! I'm always up to seeing my husband, and I want to as a matter of fact!"

She glared dangerously and Bill nodded, pulling her to him and kissing his forehead, before letting her go. She stood staring up at her oldest for a moment, him, so much taller than herself, but soon she nodded to an unanswered question and walked back to Arthur's room.


	6. A reason to get better

**6. A reason to get better**

Molly approached her husband's room and stopped short in front of the door. Her heart hammered in her ears and her palms were sweaty. She hadn't been this scarred before their first date or their wedding day, not to mention the wedding night. This was ridiculous. He was probably still groggy from the attack and the healers' tests.

She wiped her palms on her skirt and closed her eyes for a second before gathering her courage and placing her hand firmly onto the doorknob. Pressing it down, she slowly and quietly crept into the room where her beloved husband lay.

"Arthur, are you awake?" she asked cautiously, peeking around the door edge.

Silence met her ears and she heaved a sigh before stepping into the room. She walked over to his bed and leaned over his body.

His face was pale and sweaty. Behind his lids the eyes moved restlessly to and fro as if he was searching for something.

Arthur was sweating heavily and Molly automatically reached for the small bowl of water on his nightstand and dibbed a washcloth into it. Smiling lovingly into his face, she wiped his face softly. He seemed to respond to that, for he turned his head in her direction. She smiled softly at his obvious pleasure to be near her. No memories of what's-her-name seemed to be on his mind. He was all hers again.

"I love you, you know that?" she mumbled softly, brushing her hand over his cheek.

Arthur instinctively leaned into the touch of her hand and by accident he brushed his lips against her palm. Molly felt a tightening sensation in her lower abdomen and had to bite her lip to keep from leaning over and kissing him wildly. What this man could do to her in an unconscious state no other man was able to do with fireworks and a parade in her honour.

She loved her husband from the bottom of her heart and for the first time since she had found out a bubble of happiness rose in her stomach, making her heart swell.

"Oh, sweetheart, please wake up there is something important to tell you", she whispered.

"Mmmm ... L-L-Lisa?" asked Arthur in a husky, distant voice.

His eyes weren't open and again his eyes behind the lids searched for something. For what Molly wasn't sure. She only perceived that apparently it wasn't her. Her heart dropped into her shoes and she withdrew her hand instantly.

For a moment Arthur seemed lost and moved his head from side to side. Suddenly he opened his eyes and they lit on Molly.

"Mollywobbles, you are here? I had a dream about Lisa. It was disturbing", he said weakly.

"You're telling me", mumbled Molly.

"What was that, love?"

"Oh, nothing, Arthur.....I'm just so happy your awake."

"Yea, me too...."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, love...It hurts...But, it didn't expect it not to..."

Molly chuckled and nodded.

"No, I'd suppose not."

Arthur looked into her eyes for a moment as his glazed over and Molly grasped his hand, smiling sadly at him.

"Arthur, love," she murmured. "If you're tired don't let me keep you awake."

Arthur smiled and shut his eyes slowly, but soon peaked out of one.

"Wait, what was it you had to tell me?" he asked, opening his eyes again ever so slowly, and holding back a groan as he tried to shift ever so slightly to a different position. He stayed instead in the position he was already in and Molly rubbed the hair from his face.

"It isn't all that important right now, love...You're in pain, and you're tired...get some sleep."

"No, you said it was important, just tell me."

His eyes were somewhat begging...he felt guilty his wife thought him so weak that she couldn't even confide in him what she'd felt so upset about or what she thought to be so important.

"Arthur, I wanted to donate blood...So they did the same test they always do, and," her voice began to crack and the monitors showed Arthur's heart went a tad faster. "I couldn't...they wouldn't let me...b-b-because I-"

Arthur stared at her, then squeezed her hand.

"They don't let people donate i-if, something's wrong with them..." his voice wavered, and then he added almost silently, "what's wrong with you?"

Molly smiled. "I'm ok, Arthur I j-j-just....I'm....We're just....."

"What, love?" he asked, still calming himself from fearing something was wrong with his wife.

"Theywouldn'tletmegivebloodbecauseI'mpregnant."

"Excuse me?"

He coughed. Molly took in a deep breath and stared at Arthur just as he smiled encouragingly.

"I'm....pregnant, Arthur..."

His eyes glazed over more so and he stared at her as though she was speaking some different language to her, though the words she spoke, he knew, should be second nature to him.

"You're pregnant?"

Molly nodded and stared at him, waiting for that flicker of anger, or excitement, though none came...he just sat there...staring at her, and blinking.

"Really?" he finally asked and she nodded, tears spilling over.

He nodded and lifted his hand slowly, despite the pain written on his face and he revealed his skin missing and the blood trail on his arm as it reached from under the blanket to wipe her tears away...the contact with his skin against hers made her shiver and she smiled lovingly into his eyes.

For a moment he smiled also, but then he frowned, guilt and fear etched in his face. Usually, he kept Molly from worrying, and he assured her, but for the moment, all he was worried about was the thought that entered his mind.

"What if something happens?" he whispered and she stared at him/.

"To the baby, love?"

"No...to me."

"Or you..." he ventured.

"How can we raise a baby now? What if I'm not fine, Molly? What if something happens to you, or the baby? You guard too and..."

He went off on this rampage of one depressing thing after another before Molly silenced him with a soft, loving finger to his pale, chapped lips.

His eyes locked with hers over her gentle finger on his mouth and she smiled at him a little shyly. There was tenderness in their eyes. Arthur's lips under her finger curled into a soft smile. With a merry twinkle in his eyes he sucked her finger into his mouth and seductively flicked his tongue over it. Molly gasped at the familiar sensations he created within her and she leaned over to kiss him.

Her lips met his in a soft, tender kiss that spoke of love and devotion for a life-time. After a while Arthur's lips moved beneath hers and sucked in her lower lip, nibbling on it playfully. Their kiss soon deepened until ...

"Mum, Dad, could you not do that in a hospital?"


	7. I'm sorry

**7. I'm sorry**

Molly straightened up from her husband almost instantly upon hearing her son's snickering voice. An angry glare adorned her face and she looked positively murderous. Arthur only chuckled weakly, sympathizing only a little with his pert offspring.

"I mean really, Mum, he just got here and you throw yo..."

The rest of the sentence stuck in his throat since Molly had turned quickly and cast a Silencing Charm on Bill.

"Not another word, young man", she hissed, glaring at him intensely.

Bill's face contorted into silent laughter as he watched the obvious effect his words had on his mother. He loved needling them with their physical relationship. He just couldn't resist ammunition so readily offered.

Molly rolled her eyes and tried to suppress an answering smile on her own lips. Her little Billy certainly knew what he was talking about. She was just glad that he wasn't mentally scarred from the few times he had walked in on them. A soft chuckling sound from the bed informed her that her husband probably thought the same. Turning around, she found him sneering at his son.

"Wait till your married", threatened Arthur with a wink.

Bill waved his wand lazily to remove the spell and smiled at his father.

"How are you feeling now, Dad?"

"I'm ... ok", answered Arthur wryly.

"Hope you're better than you look", replied Billy swiftly, earning himself another glare from his mother.

"Nope ... but getting there."

Molly sighed. Those two together and they could turn Hell into a circus.

Suddenly a knock from the door brought her back to reality. Albus Dumbledore entered the room cautiously. Molly's eyes widened for a moment before she blushed furiously and was forced to look away from her husband. Arthur wondered why she had turned from him, but thought it was merely to greet their old professor. Albus smiled gently at Molly and she smiled back solemnly, but wanting to give him anymore than that.

"How do you feel, Arthur?" Albus asked kindly, but for a moment Molly felt somewhat defensive seeing him approach her husband.

It quickly wore off, though, and she turned back to Arthur, urging him to talk to their professor with a radiant smile, seeing as his throat was still very scratchy, and not only his throat was painful. Molly knew he didn't want to be bothered, and she could almost see "Sleep" written in his eyes ... begging her ... Sleep, please, Molly? No pain, please, Molly?

Molly leaned over and squeezed his hand gently. As she leant forward Albus was reminded of her breasts in front of his face ... her seducing him ... he pushed out all impure thoughts of his former student, though, as he watched her with her sickly husband.

Albus watched Molly gently stroking her husband's cheek. He felt envious and guilty for feeling that way. His eyes were fixed on Molly's hand as she caressed his forehead, lips, nose, cheeks and temples. Arthur's lids drooped and slowly he drifted off to sleep. But not before his hand rose from its resting place on the blanket and covered her stomach.

"I love you two", he whispered, finally drifting off to sleep.

Albus felt his eyes burning with envy. For the first time he cursed the choices he had made in his life. He had after all chosen consciously against family and settled for a career. But now he would give everything he owned to be in Arthur's shoes and have someone like Molly watching him with that much love in her eyes and a swelling life under his hand.

He turned away quickly, leaving the room as Arthur and Molly slept together. For a few minutes they stayed like that: sleeping and holding onto one another, before slowly Arthur opened his eyes again. He looked at Molly then her stomach and smiled slightly.

"I'm so sorry", he mumbled. "I didn't mean to hurt you...by well, getting hurt...I tried, love, I did..."

Molly now stirred, after hearing half of what he said and quietly she asked:

"Why're you sorry, Arthur, love?"

Arthur looked into her eyes before sighing and smiling slightly.

"Getting injured...being totally delusional...and just...everything...I felt like I owed you that after everything I put you through. Especially since well...you're pregnant..." he replied in disbelief, shaking his head slightly and smiling to himself.

"We're going to have another baby, Mollywobbles...Can you believe that?"

Molly smiled and shook her head, looking down at Arthur's hand on her stomach.

"No, love, I can't...and I'm not sure I'll be able to until the baby is in our arms."

"Our arms? Molly, I told you....If something happens I..."

"NO, ARTHUR!" she spat back, moving from him quickly, but then falling back into place, hoping she hadn't hurt him with her outbursts. She was assured she hadn't when he wrapped an arm around her and buried his head into her hair.

"Molly, I love you and I'm not suggesting something might happen because I want to scare you but because, well, love...I don't feel right...and...the Order is trying so hard...too hard. So much is happening and," he took a moment to cough then looked back into Molly's eyes. "You know I love you...even if something were to happen I..."

"Please, Arthur, I can't be without you ... just promise me you will hang in there and do everything in your power to get better", she whispered quietly.

Arthur was silent for long moments as he looked into her big, brown eyes, which always reminded him of those from a doe, reading clearly her need for him. He could drown in those eyes and she could get him to do anything just by looking at him. Molly felt his hand on her stomach twitch slightly and knew she had him where she wanted him. Smiling at him sweetly, she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close.

----

Outside the door Bill met up with Albus, Remus, Romilda and Tonks. He stood in front of the three members of the Order who had saved his father. Taking Romilda's hands in his, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Thank you for my father's life, Romilda. If there is anything I can ever do for you, don't hesitate to ask", he said solemnly, never taking his eyes off her.

Romilda nodded, overwhelmed since she felt she had only done her duty and was by no means a hero. Before she could say anything in reply, Bill had turned around to Remus and Tonks.

"I also thank the two of you from the bottom of my heart. I don't know what we would do without Dad. Mum loves him so much and if ..."

Here Bill teared up and Romilda was immediately by his side, pulling him into a tight embrace. Tonks also came over and patted his back reassuringly.

"Bill, it's quite alright, I know how you feel..."

"How could you possibly know?"

"Because, my brother died when he was part of the previous Order...And I know how loss feels."

"LOSS!?!! MY FATHER HASN'T DIED!" Bill screamed, finally losing the anger and grief he had been holding for so long now.

Tonks retreated, knowing this was not the Bill she had always known...

"Bill?" she ventured, afraid for what his next response might be...she had never seen him under stress before.

"Yes?" he retorted and Tonks stared at him for a moment before nodding mutely and backing away.

"Bill, I'm sorry if I said something wrong I-"

"Well, you did." he shot back, then he sulked away from the group.

Molly didn't bother going after him ... He had to deal with his grief in his own way. Molly watched her son race off to the cafeteria. Her heart felt very heavy and she was torn between trying to reach him and talk him out of his mood and reassure their friends that he hadn't meant what he had said. Albus saved the day yet again by walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, Molly, go after your son", he said quietly.

Molly felt a tingle shoot through her to her very core and made her breath come short.

"Thank you, Albus", she whispered back.

Then she hastened after her eldest son. She caught up to him just outside the cafeteria. Bill was half blinded by tears. The thought of his father dying was killing him inside.

"Bill, please wait up for me", called Molly after him.

Bill turned around to her and waited till she reached him then without a word he kept walking. Molly fell into step with him and watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry for me, Mum. I'm just worried for Dad", said Bill wryly.

Molly watched him from the corners of her eyes and shot him a very serious glance.

"So I figured", muttered Molly. "I'm worried for him too. All we can do for him now is be there for him and support him during all the therapies he has to go through. Please don't let your anger out on the people who help us. If we fight, You-Know-Who succeeds in splitting us up. The Order has to stick together firmly. Please do apologize to Tonks. She is a really good girl and doesn't deserve to be your punching ball", scolded Molly gently, fixing Bill with a stern look.

Bill looked to the floor, thoroughly chided and decided that his mother was right. He felt awful for yelling at Tonks. She had after all saved his father.

"I'm sorry, Mummy", he replied softly. "I'll go to Tonks in a moment but I really need a cup of tea."


	8. Little Accident

**8. Little Accident**

Molly left Bill alone to work through all his frustration and started to walk back to Arthur's room. Before she reached the stairs though (she was really uncomfortable in a muggle elevator), a bright idea flashed through her mind. She turned around again and rushed back.

"Bill!" she called out, not seeing him on first sight. "Where are you?"

"Mum? What is it? Is Dad ok?" Bill came running through the various groups of patients with their families.

"No, he is fine. I just had an idea. Why don't you go back to the Burrow? It is after all your wedding day", explained Molly.

Bill smiled at the thoughtfulness of his mother and decided to go back. He couldn't do anything for his father right now. He was taken care of and his mother was there for his father. He had to reassure his brothers and sister and wife. They would all be freaking out by now. And it would give him an opportunity to contact Poppy and ask her about cures for amnesia.

"Thank you, Mum", he mumbled, feeling more and more like the little boy he had once been in her presence.

This woman could turn him into a five-year old with just one look especially when she took control like that.

Molly smiled benevolently at her son and nodded once, never doubting for a second that she was being obeyed. Then she moved swiftly back to the stairs. Climbing two at the time, she reached Arthur's room in a matter of seconds. He was still lying in bed with a soft expression. But this time it was again far away and not seeing the present. Molly's heart sank and hit bottom. She needed him ... not only for their family but for her and especially for the new baby. She walked slowly toward the bed and sighed, gathering herself so that her tears did not overflow or even show. She looked deep into Arthur's eyes, hoping that way he would recognize her, but to no avail.

"Arthur?" she asked quietly, afraid to truly call out his name so she could be crushed once more.

He stared at her for a while, staring straight at her and straight through her until he patted the bed and beckoned Molly to sit with him. She didn't trust herself with a smile, but instead settled herself on the bed to please her husband. He looked straight into her eyes ... with the love he always had for her...and asked quietly:

"Lisa?"

Molly did her best not to break down sobbing, and took in a deep breath before replying:

"No, Arthur, it's me ... Me, Molly ... Your wife!"

Arthur blinked and smirked.

"Why would you have to tell me it's you, Molly, love? I could never forget you", he replied, stroking her cheek.

Molly now did smile and nodded, tears coming down her face in long strokes of water.

"Arthur, I love you so much", she sobbed and he smiled, nodding.

"I love you too ..."

She stared into his eyes and then tensed a bit as his hand found its way to her stomach.

"How's our baby?" he asked and Molly smiled.

She had somewhat 'forgotten' that she had another human inside of her. Something that signified her and Arthur's love forever.

"Perfect. Our baby's just perfect", she replied and he smiled and nodded, rubbing her stomach a bit more before pulling his hand back into the covers just as a doctor came in with a long needle and a vial of a shimmering silver-ish blue medication.

"Ahh, Mr. Weasley, you're awake and I'm guessing lucid!?" he boomed.

1: Arthur didn't appreciate his ecstatic and loud voice. 2: Lucid? What was he talking about!?! Though, Arthur nodded politely and sighed as Molly pulled away from him to let the doctor come to Arthur's side.

"So, I have here a muscle relaxant, Mr. Weasley. It will put you out of your pain but will make your muscles and body feel a bit wobbly ... you won't have control of much anything, but you will definitely feel better though out of it. This will you give you some time to sleep, or if you will yourself to stay awake you can, and then when you wake we can give you more for pain or if its effects are still taking place then you'll be good to go for about 6 hours ... Is that okay?"

Arthur nodded solemnly, after looking at Molly for approval and noting her swift nod, then he turned to the healer just as he poked the long needle into Arthur's skin.

The icy sensation filling his veins made him almost gasp in un-preparedness though he calmed himself quickly. He took in a slow breath then let it out, relaxing himself as the muscle relaxant immediately began relaxing him. He tried to motion for Molly to come closer, but his hand became quite tingly and jelly-like, and he dropped it down just as his stomach, neck, hands, arms, legs, fingers etc, began to feel the same. His eyes were wide open though, and even if sleep demanded him he willed himself to stay awake and keep his eyes open and focused on his wife. Molly walked over to him after the healer left and smiled, grasping his hand.

"Go to sleep, love, you look tired."

----

Molly stayed with Arthur throughout him sleeping through the medication. Of course she was not leaving his side. Arthur was resting peacefully though and Molly gradually relaxed into her chair.

Arthur's face was relaxed and no worries clouded his expression. He looked more like the man she had fallen in love with than the pained man he was now. She loved it when he looked like that. He reminded her a lot of their children.

After a few hours Arthur woke up again. Slowly he opened his eyes. Their brilliant blue hit Molly and filled her to the core with love and warmth. She smiled at him lovingly and he smiled back hesitantly.

"How are you feeling, love?" she asked softly.

"I'm feeling better. But I'm really parched ... could you hand me a glass of water?"

"Sure", replied Molly and fished for the glass and pitcher of water on the bedside table.

She filled the glass and handed it over to Arthur. Doing so, she noticed that he had extreme problems moving his arm from under the cover and stretching it out to take the glass from her hand. His hand slowly wrapped around the glass and he tried to raise it from Molly's hand. He moved woodenly and with great effort. He succeeded to raise it an inch but suddenly his fingers slackened and the glass dropped on his lap, splattering not only him but also Molly.

"Arthur, wha-"

"Don't yell, love ... I didn't mean to", he begged quietly before Molly could seemingly go off on him for dumping his water like that.

"Arthur, what do you mean you didn't mean to? How does someone not mean to drop something!? ... Dearest?" she asked, trying to keep her calm and not agitate him.

"I couldn't feel it, Molly ..."

Her eyes widened in horror and she stared at him.

"What do you mean, Arthur?" she asked, coming to sit beside him and grabbing his hand ... tight.

"I can't feel you ... and I couldn't feel the cup."

Molly stared at him then stood.

"I'm going to go and get the doctor, okay, love? You stay here."

"I don't think I'm going anywhere, love", he tried joking but then he sighed and rested his head back.

After a few moments of lying there, he realized Molly had left his lap wet with water and ice cubes. He couldn't move his arm because of the sudden loss of muscle strength, so he tried shifting himself as best he could to try and walk and see if he had feeling in his legs. They were tingling, but he always got that after lying for long periods of time, so he voted against getting weirded out by it and instead urge himself to sit up. Though, he did this a bit lopsidedly, and without feeling, and it barely hurt when he hit the floor ... hard. He lifted his head though it took awhile and grabbed the metal railing on the bottom of the bed, grasping it tight though he couldn't feel and pulled himself up, though this failed and he sat back down on the ground, resting his back against the cool metal rods.

He was anxious...Praying he could get up so Molly didn't have to find him this way, but it was too no avail, and he slumped back against the bed, waiting until Molly came back in...Then he cursed quietly under his breath...When Molly came back, she was bringing a healer with her...and he knew it that moment, that he wasn't leaving this hospital anytime soon.

For him that was more frustrating then the actual attack and the operation and the pain and the humiliation of laying on the floor helpless and motionless. Molly's face was set in a stony, unreadable expression, telling Arthur more than words that she was holding back tears and cursing. Her lips were tightly compressed and her eyes blinked rapidly. The healer on the other hand was professionalism in person. He heaved Arthur up from the floor without remarking on his patient's predicament.

He placed him on the bed and arranged Arthur's body so that he was laying comfortably and didn't squash any vital organs. Then he straightened up again and looked into Arthur's eyes.

"So what was all this about?" he asked kindly.

Arthur just shrugged his shoulders and refused to answer. His eyes were fixed on Molly, standing a bit apart. Her back was turned to him. He was very sure that she was angry at him.

Albus Dumbledore sighed then let out the breath and groaned. James Potter was ever the mischevieious lad and had set one of the teacher's desks on fire...Accidentally, of course...but it did not help that no one in the school liked her whatsoever and wanted her gone from the grounds as soon as possible. Therefore, having ammunition, James was found quite guilty and standing before Albus, smirking at him, trying to win him over with his gorgeous smile. But he knew, that it would not work..For Dumbledore was the only man who ever knew all of his tricks before he put them to practice, and all of his punishments before he was proven guilty. James looked into his eyes and shot him a radiant smile, though Albus simply smiled back menacingly and gestured for the boy to sit down.

For a moment Molly looked really angry but then her expression changed quickly but to one of friendly concern and loving care. Arthur, though, was not fooled. He knew his wife better than that. Why had she left him alone? Was she embarrassed of him? Again a flicker of anger shown in her face and Arthur visibly cringed away.

"Molly?" he whispered worriedly, afraid to face his wife.

His eyes besieged her to calm down and not be angry at him anymore. Molly rushed to his side and smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm here, love!, she said quietly before turning to the doctor, "Why can't he feel a thing?"

Her voice had dropped a few degrees until it was icy cold and sneering. The healer eyed her dubiously and a little frightened. He was not entirely sure what to do with this woman. One of the older nurses had told her younger colleagues stories of the fiery red head. Now that he was on the receiving end he started to fear the plump witch.

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Weasley", he tried to stall time. "It could be due to the muscle relaxant. A slight over dose ..."

A withering glare hit him dead on and he felt his face fall.

"Only a suggestion ..."

"A SUGGESTION?!? YOU DON'T KNOW FOR SURE?!? YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!! WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?!?", screeched Molly, nearly deafening Arthur in the process.

The healer cringed back and was forcefully reminded of his own mother ... and she was not nearly as impressive as Mrs. Weasley. He stammered incoherent nonesense while Molly Weasley still glared at him as if he was a complete nitwit.

"You tell me right now what is wrong with my husband or I report you to the board!" threatened Molly and the healer knew that she meant it.

"I have to run some tests on him first ..." mumbled the healer.

Again an intense glare hit him before Mrs. Weasley closed her eyes and breathed deeply in and out to calm her.

"Alright", she pressed out through gritted teeth.

The healer scampered before she could change her mind. Arthur on the other hand smiled as if Christmas, Happy Easter and his birthday had fallen on the same day. So Molly wasn't angry at him. He beamed brightly up at her and saw an answering smile spread across her face.

"I'm sorry ..." she mumbled sheepishly and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle.

Soon the chuckle turned into a full-throated laugh and Molly joined in. She smiled lovingly into Arthur's eyes and sighed.

"Arthur, you know how much I love you, don't you?"

Arthur smiled slightly and nodded even more slight. Molly reached out her hand and laid it on the side of his face. Then, slowly, she bent down and pressed her lips to his, touching his lips with her tongue ever so slightly. Though, this favour was not returned to her.

"What's wrong, Arthur? Am I pushing you too far?" she asked worriedly.

Her eyes spoke volumes of love and concern. She gently stroked his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. Arthur tried to smile back at her in a reassuring way but he couldn't move his muscles. He tried to speak and again his facial expression failed him.

"Mo...ll...y", he slurred out finally and Molly immediately went to closer to his side (if that was possible).

"What is it?"

"M-M...ou...th", he pressed out.

"Do you need water?"

Arthur shook his head. It was the easiest kind a question, just yes or no, nod or shake your head.

"Need, the healer?"

Arthur nodded this time. Just as Molly turned towards the door, Arthur felt his musles tighten again and his ability to speak returned.

"Never mind, Molly. Whatever it was it stopped", he said, forcing his arm to stretch out and his hand to grab hers.

Molly frowned down at him.

"You're sure?"

Arthur nodded and tucked her arm. Molly obliged and sat on the bed again. He smiled and pursed his lips a little. His wife instantly caught on and bent down, kissing him softly on the lips. His tongue flicked out and across her bottom lip, startling her a little before she opened her mouth and granted him access.


	9. Seeking Comfort

**9. Seeking comfort**

Arthur felt better than ever before. Molly leaned slightly over him and was smiling down into his eyes with all the love she felt for him. His own smile answered hers and suddenly Molly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Gently nibbling at his lower lip she begged him for admittance. Moaning softly he granted her that wish and slid his own tongue into her mouth. The kiss gradually deepened and Molly's arms slid around his neck so that her upper body rested on his chest and torso. Arthur wanted to wrap his arms around his beautiful wife as well and draw her closer. But he still couldn't move them and his forehead furrowed. Groaning in frustration, he drew back from Molly and scowled at his body in disgust.

"What is it, love?"

Molly's question was uttered in a quiet whisper and she stroked his arm softly.

"I still can't feel you, that's what's freakin wrong!" he yelled losing his calm.

His own anger over the whole damnable situation burst forward.

"Well, Arthur, love ... I know it's a tough situation but you need just relax I-"

"RELAX!!? RELAX!? MOLLY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY DAMN MUSCLES IS RELAXED APPARENTLY!" he screamed in frustration and Molly smiled sadly.

"Arthur, I know ... I know you're in pain and I know that you can't feel certain things, but we can beat this if you'll only try and calm down. You never freak out like this, Arthur. Please don't do this to me? Please just take a deep breath and lie down ... think before you press on with this, Ok?" she begged, and because his Molly was asking him to calm down, he tried to. He took in a deep, calming breath and looked up at her unblinkingly.

"Arthur," she began as she sat on the side of the bed.

_Sarah Moritz tippt eine Nachricht._

(24.09.2009 23:54"Why are you so angry?"

"You don't get angry ... I mean, if you do, hardly ever, and it's never aimed at the children or me so...What's bothering you?"

"Well, wouldn't this whole situation bother you?" he retorted and her eyes became hazed with sudden tears she didn't know she was holding threatening to spill over.

"Arthur, of course I would...And I understand I just-"

"Just nothing....You told me I should have time to think...So, will you give me time to think?"

"Of course...You should take time to think before you lash out....It's okay, love."

"Well, it's not okay that I can't hold you and probably won't be able to hold my son or daughter, but since you told me to take time to think, I'm going to take time to think right now." She stared at him for a moment and he looked pointedly at the door. She turned back to him forcefully, ready to either yell at him or burst into tears, but instead, she let her tears fall and nodded. She let go off his hand and walked out the door. Behind it, Albus was there to embrace her.

He had originally come to speak with Arthur about the possibility to consult with Madam Pomfrey for help with his paralysis. But now that he saw Molly storming out of her husband's room he was more concerned for her. Molly Prewett had always held a soft spot in his heart for her loyalty, pride and bravery. She was a true Gryffindor through and through. Even Albus himself wasn't always sure if the Sorting Hat hadn't made a wrong decision. Molly was also warm and caring. She had always reminded him of a roaring fire, melting away loneliness and cold.

Now however she seemed to be the one in need of reassurance and warmth. Her cheeks were flushed (from anger Albus deduced) and her eyes looked alarmingly moist. He caught her arm and startled her.

"Albus, you scared me! What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly after emptying her lungs in a hoarse yelp.

"Offering my comfort to a lovely lady. Please, Molly, consider me your knight in shining armour for today", said Albus gallantly and bowed deeply to her.

Molly blushed furiously and cast her eyes down. Albus' heart stopped beating for a moment or two as he beheld the beautiful picture in front of him. She resembled a blushing young bride, not yet sure what to expect in this new phase of her life and embarrassed or overwhelmed by the possibilities, as well as an irresistible temptress who knew exactly how she looked with her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly parted. Albus swallowed hard but contained his sudden sexual interest in her. His mother had raised him to be a gentleman and Molly deserved this and lots more.

Bill was surprised to see his mother taking Professor Dumbledore's arm and walking into the opposite direction with him. Her face was flushed and her eyes shown with a light he hadn't seen in her eyes for a long time now. Of course he was aware of the slight marital problems in his parents' marriage but seeing his mother acting more in love with another man than with his father, was breaking it to Bill that if they weren't careful their marriage wouldn't survive this crisis.

There Bill broke off his own train of thoughts and scolded himself fiercely. His mother was pregnant with a new red head. Surely that child would glue his parents more firmly together.

Molly walked silently next to Albus, her arm tugged securely in his. Albus had always been nice to her, as to every student of his she thought, and shown her more sympathy and understanding than her own father at times. When she had decided to become Arthur's wife and stay at home raising a house full of children Albus had only smiled at her lovingly and told her that she would make a very fine mother. Her father had called her ten times an idiot and hexed Arthur. And now despite his own worries and the chaos at Hogwarts and the war beginning to heat up, Albus still found the time to reassure her and comfort her.

Up in the cafeteria Albus gently sat Molly down in one of his conjured chintz armchairs by a window and strode off to get them both some tea.

While Albus was gone Molly looked out over the grey streets of London and sighed heavily. Arthur was on her mind and of course the circumstances he was in. What if he stayed paralysed? Was she strong enough for them both? Would she be able to provide for their family, take care of a disabled husband, get through a late pregnancy AND raise a child at her age? She wasn't entirely sure. 'Hell, that's the understatement of the century!' she chided herself and berated herself for not immediately jumping to Arthur's defence. She was getting old and began to feel the strain she had put on her body with six pregnancies, late nights of cleaning and waiting for her husband and working until exhaustion kicked in.

For a long time now Arthur hadn't been the same attentive husband he had been in the early years, leaving Molly to fend for her and get their children through school and life.

Albus was different. He gave her the feeling that she was his top priority and he was genuinely interested in her well being and her happiness.

"Penny for your thoughts", whispered a soft voice near her ear, waking Molly up a few moments later.

She didn't even jump or exclaim in surprise. All she did was open her eyes drowsily and looking up into the blue orbs of her former professor.

Albus noticed that her right hand was pressed to her abdomen and her eyes held a faraway look in them even as they tried focussing on him. Without thinking about his actions, he leaned forward and placed the two cups on the table in front of Molly. Then he gently laid his larger hand over hers on her stomach and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry too much, Molly. Your baby will be as beautiful as you are and will grow up showered in love like all your children. Now don't scowl like this or you'll get all wrinkly when you grow old", he teased her tenderly.

Molly chuckled softly, transforming yet again into a breath-takingly beautiful and vivacious woman. Albus thought she looked sexy as well.

"I am old", she admitted self-consciously.

"Compared to who?" asked Albus, raising his eyebrow at her and settling into his own armchair comfortably.

Molly laughed a little louder and gifted her professor with a cheeky grin.

"You're not old either. Wizards, especially pure-bloods like you, can get over 200 years old."

"And witches even up to 250 years. Molly, you are not even middle-aged. And, if I may say so, too stunningly beautiful to be considered old.

Molly blushed a deep shade of crimson at his revelation and looked out the window again.

"My husband seems to think differently. He hasn't been home much in the last months. And when he is all we seem to do is fight", Molly told him slowly and acutely aware of the peculiarness of the situation.

"Well, not all seems to be lost between you. I mean you are pregnant", replied Albus, feeling lousy as he saw his own hopes dwindling away rapidly.

"Yes, we ... we ... do still come together ... occasionally ... but it isn't the same anymore", she stammered and then the dam broke and she wailed out. "His heart isn't in it anymore. It's just an interaction for him. And more often we both are too tired."

Albus moved instinctively closer and embraced her, patting her back soothingly. Molly's head fell forward against his shoulder and she cried bitterly for a while. All her heart ache and pain was expressed by the flood of tears pouring onto Albus.

It seemed like hours to her but she had only cried for 15 minutes when she composed herself again and smiled waveringly up into Albus eyes.

And then it happened as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Their lips met, tentatively at first, and her arms tightened around his waist. His kiss was gentle and sweet as though he was savouring the experience ... as though she was not the only one to be intrigued with the other. She slowly began to relax, and her body softened against his. All at once a growl escaped his throat, shot straight to her core, and she shoved all the memories aside as he kissed her with such passion that he seemed ready to combust.

Molly knew that feeling. It had been a long time for her, just as it had been for him. Their kiss deepened and lingered, and she felt warmth and texture and hot, hot need. Her body burned hot for Albus, for his taste, for his touch. The breath hitched in her throat and her arms slid up to his shoulders. He pulled her closer and ground her lower body against his, nudging her in a simulation of what he most craved. Molly moaned, soft and needy, and she angled her head more to her liking. The one voracious kiss turned into two, three ... too many to count.

Suddenly Bill's furious yell invaded their haze of lust. Guiltily they both sprang apart immediately.


	10. Leave Me If You Can't Love Me

**A./N.: Hello Katie, this chapter is for you since you are the only with enough courage (or sense of humour) to leave a review. Enjoy and please continue to review. Love Andrea & Sarah**

**10. Leave Me If You Can't Love Me**

"Mum, what the bloody hell is going on here!?" Bill screamed angrily and Molly walked toward her son guiltily.

"Bill, it's not what you think. I ..."

"NOT WHAT I THINK!? DON'T EVEN PLAY THAT CARD ON ME, MUM! I KNOW WHAT DESIRE IS WHEN I SEE IT! I WAS THE ONLY KID IN OUR FAMILY TO WALK IN ON YOU AND DAD MORE THAN 3 TIMES!"

Molly stared at her son for a moment before taking in a deep breath and turning to Albus.

"Professor Dumbledore was just giving me comfort, William ..."

"Comfort!? Shouldn't you be giving Dad the same thing right about now? Surely you know I was just in there and he's a wreck!"

"He kicked me out, Bill. He told me he needed time to think."

"Because you told him to take time! You made it sound like you didn't care! Like you didn't give a damn how he felt, nor were you trying to understand!"

"It isn't your place to judge that, Bill. This is your father's and my business."

"AND PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S!?" he screamed back furiously and Molly walked closer to him, glaring.

"Bill, don't raise your voice at me or speak in that tone! Apologize to Professor Dumbledore right this moment!"

"Not before you go apologize to Dad!" he shot back before storming out of the lobby and back to his father's room.

Molly stared at where her son had just been standing then turned back to Albus, tears forming in her eyes. He put his arms out to embrace her and Molly, making her next mistake, walked into them. For a moment she stood there, happy to have some kind of support, but then she pulled away slowly and sighed.

"I have to go talk to Arthur ... I'm sorry."

Albus shook his head and smiled, taking a step back from her.

"No need to be sorry," he said softly, though he seemed sad saying it. "Go cater to your husband", he mumbled and Molly nodded, squeezing his hand before walking away.

Guilt was rising in her chest as she walked down the hall to Arthur's room. How would she handle Bill before he said a word to Arthur? She came outside Arthur's door a moment or two later and took no hesitance in walking in quickly. She stopped dead though, when Bill was nowhere to be found and her husband was staring at the door she had just walked through with tears in his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows but walked closer and came to sit on the side of his bed.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" she asked quietly, hoping he was done with his rant, and anger and would answer her lovingly and honestly as he always did.

He looked into her eyes with his own tear-filled ones and he sighed.

"I'm no use to you or our family ... I can't work now ... I can't help with the baby ... and I can't help you around the house ..."

"Arthur, it's ok ... Things could be much worse. You can still do a lot you aren't thinking about ..."

"Like what?" he asked stuffily, his nose red and eyes filled with tears.

Molly's heart broke. Her husband was never this sensitive. Sure, he cried in front of her ... but not like this. Never did he sound like a little boy who was about to get his first shot, or had just been told he wasn't good enough. When, in reality, that's exactly how he felt. That he would have never been good for Molly, but that now, he could never even measure up for his own family.

"Like holding the baby, just put some pillows under your arms or I could help ... and you can still talk, and walk ... and well, since your body from the stomach down is mobile you and I can still ... share our love." She coughed and chuckled and he smiled also, nodding.

"So, what were you doing out there with Albus? Bill says he came to see how I was?"

Molly stared at Arthur for a moment, all of the thoughts whizzing through her mind. Should she lie? Should she just keep it to herself and not tell him? Should she tell him she'd done something wrong because she had been afraid for him so much, when, in reality, she had wanted Albus to kiss her, and needed him that very moment? Actually, she needed him now too. Then, though, she looked back at Arthur, the want for Albus faded completely. She loved Arthur, she needed Arthur, she wanted Arthur, she would always love, cherish, and be there for Arthur. Her first and only ever love. The one that was always by her side no matter what and now was her turn to be by his.

"Yes, he did. It was quite kind of him. I came to check on you again though and afterwards I'll go and convince him you're fine and don't need anything, then he'll leave," she gave him a large fake smile and he stared at her pointedly.

"You sure he just asked how I was?"

She gulped.

"Whatever do you mean, Arthur?"

He gritted his teeth and stared at Molly as though his heart had been ripped into thousands of tiny little shards.

"Bill told me what he walked in on. So all this you are telling me I'm worth it, isn't true, hmm? One thing happens to me and you throw me away like a piece of trash?" he asked, shrugging it off like it was the most normal thing in the world for the lovers of over 20 years to do to one another.

"Arthur, that's not true."

"Not true? My son has never lied to me, Molly."

"And neither have I!!!" she shot back angrily.

"MOLLY! SHUT UP!!! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE IF YOU CAN'T LOVE ME!! GO TO ALBUS IF HE CAN LOVE YOU IN WAYS I CAN'T ANYMORE BUT NEVER DARE TO LIE TO ME!!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs, scaring Molly like he never had before.

For a moment it was eerily silent in the room and then Molly's bottom lip began to quiver and she raced out before she broke down crying in front of her husband.


	11. Code Blue

**11. ****Code Blue**

Molly made it safely to the next bathroom before sliding to the ground and sobbing heart-wrenchingly. How could she have thrown away her marriage with Arthur with a quick kiss which probably meant more to her than to Albus? She was so stupid! Sobbing harder than ever before in her life, Molly cradled her stomach, and the child within, and fell to the floor. There she lay while a numbness crept into her, making her indifferent to the coldness of the tiles, the end of her marriage, the anger of her eldest child ... even the soft swirls of her unborn child in her abdomen.

Albus was pacing the lobby. An uneasy feeling had grabbed his heart in a vice-like grip and he couldn't shake the foreboding of something horrible happening. He wasn't sure who it concerned or how he could stop it. Normally this feeling of foreboding usually centred around Harry ... but that couldn't be! The boy was safely tugged away at Grimauld Place Nr. 12. So who was it?

Then a horrible thought struck him and he ran out of the lobby and towards Arthur's room as fast as his legs could carry him. Bursting through the door, he searched the room frantically for Molly but couldn't find her. All he saw were the accusing, hateful eyes of Arthur Weasley.

"What do YOU of all people want here? Do you have to gloat over the fact that you stole the wife of a crippled man?" Arthur asked hoarsely in clipped tones.

His yelling at Molly had taken its toll on him and his heart beat frantically and his breath was erratic to say the least. Contrary to his words he had pushed himself up on his hands and glared at Albus fiercely, willing the man to leave his room and life all together. If Albus really wanted Molly for himself, he would have to fight Arthur for her and he wouldn't go down without a battle. It would be a short battle but he needed that for his own peace of mind.

"Where is Molly?" Albus questioned, not really paying attention to Arthur and the deathly glares being shot at him. His first priority was to find Molly and see that she was safe ... he could deal with Arthur later.

"None of your damn business," snarled Arthur, gritting his teeth and wishing for his wand to kill the older man.

"For Heaven's sake, Arthur, she might be in danger!" Albus yelled now as well and glared at the cripple in bed. "I have this feeling ..."

"Yes, probably an itch in your pants!" Arthur shot back, losing all respect for the formidable wizard.

"Since you don't want to help me I will have to look for her myself."

With that Albus turned on the spot and shot back out through the door, slamming it shut behind him with such force that pieces of the ceiling came down.

Running down the hall back out to the lobby, Albus stopped to catch his breath and looked around the room for the plump, red-head woman, but she was nowhere to be found. Albus took in a deep breath, furrowed his eyebrows, and turned back to the doors to the hallway, about to go back on the route near Arthur's room to look for Molly, but the medi-witch at the front desk stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Sir," she began, "Visiting hours are over ... I let you out but I can't let you back i..."

Just then her wand glowed bright blue and she gasped. Turning away quickly and running through the double doors she had just forbidden Albus to run through, she went in search of room 477 ... The room in which a code-blue was being called ... The room, in which, Arthur was.


End file.
